


Bilateral

by orphan_account



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremely short chapters, F/F, M/M, amptutaions, first fanfic dont kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki Bond was left with bilateral amputations after a car crash. This is her life from that point on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> First fabric please don't kill me.

All I could hear was the blaring of sirens and the shouting voices of my dads. Then it went black

Next thing I knew my head was spinning on a lumpy pillow as bright lights and the beep of a heart monitor prodded their way into my head. As my heavy eyes forced themselves open I knew something was wrong. My papa's icy blue eyes were teary(and that didn't happen often). Everyone seemed to be looking at my feet. Except when I looked down at where they should have been there was nothing. My legs ended just below my knees in huge ugly stumps. I could feel tears rolling down my face, my voice trying to escape but failing every time.

When I'd calmed down the nurse came and sent everyone outside. She then gave me a few exercises to do. The nurse also handed me a leaflet about PTSD councilling. She taught me how to walk on my stumps, how to get out and in of a wheelchair and how to generally get around. After two weeks of exercises and councilling and monitoring at the hospital, I was allowed to go home.


	2. Going Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is so late I completely forgot  
> Also fair warning the chapters are incredibly short as I have no attention span.   
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated  
> Love   
> TSMG

As I was wheeled out of the hospital, a black BMW parked right in front of us. Whether it was one of MI6's or one of Uncle Mycroft's, I couldn't be sure; but after my dad muttered a codeword and the driver muttered one back, we got in.

We drove through London all the way to Mayfair where we lived. It was a tall townhouse that had 8 floors and a lift. My father often said that other than to go to school and to go shopping there was no reason we wouldn't be able to just stay in the house. That was never the case though.

My dads were under strict instructions to not let be out of the wheelchair for a few days as I'd probably be really tired from the surgery. My stumps were starting to ache now and all I wanted was a doctor who marathon and a cup of tea in the cinema room. Fortunately that was what I got since the whole family was here and doctor who was the only thing everyone would sit down and watch, plus it was one of the few rooms that could have the entire family sitting down.After way too much doctor who than was healthy I made my way up to my bedroom.

My bedroom held a whole floor like my dads did, so I had enough room to wheel myself around. When I went into my bathroom I found that it been decked out in all the necessary equipment yet had somehow managed to still look good against the white marble.

After a long bath and a long time try to move around, I was finally in bed and asleep.


End file.
